She stole my heart
by steelhero92
Summary: She blew me away, She was fantastic and incredible and I needed her
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys another attempt at a Vampire Diaries Fanfiction, Hope you like it, I do not own TVD or any characters from it, Alice is a fictional character and does not come from anywhere **

She blew me away, I was shocked to have fallen so easily but it wasn't hard with her infectious laugh and bright eyes. I knew she was a vampire straight away when I met her and she knew I was a Hybrid. I am Klaus and this is how I met Alice.

Alice arrived on 15th April 2012. She was a journalist from England and was investigating a missing person from her city that was rumoured to be living in Mystic Falls. I first met her in The Grill sitting making notes over a cup of tea. She quickly spat it out and pushed the cup away. I knew instantly it was the vervain effecting her system.

_'Vervain does that to you Love'_

She turned around and it was like I had been hit by a tonne of bricks. She was beautiful, Cropped red hair, bright blue eyes and a lush lips that I wanted to kiss. She was fantastic. I needed to know her.

_'Well aren't you clever, Hybrid' _

_'As are you it seems'_

_Well, I had to be certain of everyone in town before I arrived. I had heard of the supernatural beings in Mystic Falls but didn't realise I'd be greeted by The head of the committe, and little did I know he would be so hansome' _

_'You flatter me, but that will get you no where'_

_'Well it may get me into your bed'_

It did. I couldn't help myself. I lay next to her admiring her naked form. She was stunning. Alice rolled over and picked up her glass of whiskey and necked it back. I watched as she got dressed and noticed her tatoo on her right shoulder. She caught me staring in the mirror and smiled.

_'I got that after I turned, In memory of my family. I left them straight away and never looked back. I didn't want to put them at risk. And I found that compelling people helps with my Journalism, I always get the truth or can make them lie to make the news more interesting. Bad isn't it?'_

_'No, You sound like my kind of girl. How long have you been a vampire?'_

_'Three years now'_

_'Ahh your a baby then'_

_'I wouldn't say a baby, but its awesome knowing I'm going to be 22 for the rest of my life! Anyway laters babe, I've got work to do!' _

And with that she left. What a woman, She was confident, happy and extremely beautiful. I was in love and I knew it. She completely threw me. I had never felt this way before and I had to be with her again and soon. She was infectious and I couldn't escape her scent.

I didn't see her again for a few weeks. I struggled in vain to find her. I even managed to find the girl she had come to Mystic Falls to find but she told me she had already spoken to her and that she had left.

I was heartbroken, It had been a one night stand and she had fled taking my heart with me. I knew I would see her again, Little did I know I would find her at the Salvatore House. Damon had wooed her in and she had been shacked up with him for the last two weeks. Damon looked extremely smug when I found her, In his bed. It was Stefan's idea of a joke. Her face lit up when she saw me. Alice sat up and the duvet fell from her shoulders and revealed her naked body. I was instantly turned on but tried not to let on. She smirked at me and got up out of the bed.

_'Found me then'_

_'I was here to see Damon actually, don't flatter yourself'_

_'Klaus, Honey, either that's a gun in your pocket or you are way too happy to see me, or Damon' _ She winked at me and stepped closer, her scent was infatuating and I felt myself getting hot under the collar. I stepped back but she sped over to me and quickly slipped something into my pocket before speeding back over to Damon's bed.

_'See you later Klaus Baby, I've got some business to attend to' _

I walked out of the room and pulled the slip of paper out of my pocket. She had brushed my throbbing erection as she put the note in my pocket. I was so hot for her it was unreal. The note said to meet her at The Grill at 8 pm I tucked the note back into my pocket and left the Salvatore house feeling satisfied that she wanted to see me.

**Well Guys I hope you liked it will uploading the new chapter soon, just had to tweak a few things in this chapter first :) xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived at the grill dead on 8 o'clock. I had been ready for hours but I didn't want to seem over keen, Alice would have laughed in my face if she knew how nervous I was about meeting her. I paced up and down the floor, I was flustered and my mind was working over time.

As I walked into the grill I saw Alice sitting at the bar already sipping at a Apple Martini, from the glasses around her it looked like she was on her third. I casually strolled over trying to keep my cool. I sat down next to her and ordered a vodka and coke.

_'Well Babe, didn't expect to see you here'  
'I'm expecting to meet someone, Have you seen her, About 6ft, Red Hair, blue eyes, Cracking ass?'  
'Nope, but will you settle for me'_ She replied with a slight smirk on her mouth, one that reminded me of Damon, Oh No his little traits were growing on her. I looked around to check he wasn't near but I'm sure I would have been able to sense him by now.

_'I'm sure you will do'  
'Good, because I have some information for me about your little doppleganger problem'  
'I'm sure I have no clue what you are on about' _

Elena had died three months previously and become a vampire, there was no way round it. The only two chances we had at curing her were now lying dead at the bottom of the atlantic ocean. Elena had fled when Bonnie killed her brother and I now had no chance until the next doppleganger came along in 500 years.

_'Oh Klaus baby you know exactly what I am on about and if you fancy going on a little road trip with me tomorrow then you will be making new hybrids by the end of the week'_

_'The hybrids betrayed me, what makes you think I want to make anymore sweetheart' _

_'Because I can make it so you can also turn vampires into hybrids and not just werewolves'_

_'And why should I believe you, Don't you think I've exhausted every option already and it's not possible to turn a vampire into a hybrid believe me I've tried'_

_'Yeah but you don't have the correct blood, spell or witch and I can get you all of them' _

_'And what's in it for you?'_

_'Nothing and I need you to believe that with all your heart, if you have one left' _

_'Well I see no harm in a small road trip, but if you double cross me, I will kill you'_

_'An empty threat Klaus, I know how you feel about me and I'm sure you know how I feel about you'_

_'And what would that be exactly'_

She drained the rest of her drink and got up and began to walk away before turning back and giving me a kiss on the lips. It was full of passion and emotion. I pulled her in lose and snaked my arms around her waist and she ran her hands through my hair. She quickly pulled away and rested her forehead on mine and whispered softly

_'You take my breathe away' _

I watched as she walked away. She turned and winked at me as she left. I took that as my invitation to follow her. But as I got outside she had completely disappered. I laughed and began to walk back to my house, smiling. I had never been happier and there was a potential for me to make new hybrids. Was it all too good to be true or was my luck finally changing.

My hybrids had all betrayed me with the help of Tyler Lockwood. Well they wouldn't bother me now they were dead. Tyler must have been my favourite kill of the last few hundred years. I let him sweat, kept him waiting, left him till last so he knew I was coming for him. He thought he would escape my fury by hiding is Paris but I managed to get it out of his little bitch Caroline, I love being able to compel vampires. She blurted the whole plan out and I made her forget that she had even told me. I used to have a thing for her but she left town with Elena and I had quickly forgotten her once I met Alice. She was different and exciting and I was quickly falling in love with her and I hoped and prayed that she felt the same too.

I hoped that she could put my past behind me and that it wouldn't bother knowing how many people I had killed. I was a cold hearted killer and I lived for the thrill of the kill. It was in my nature being part wolf and all. But things felt different when I was around her and since she had entered my life. I didn't feel so angry and the world. I was calm, more relaxed and the only thing I wanted was to be with her. We could be together forever if that was what she really wanted. I knew I was rushing ahead of things but I couldn't help it she was infectious and I didn't want to be without her.

I reached my house and saw that my bedroom light was on. My family were all daggered and lying in the ground so I didn't understand why there was someone in my house. I quickly rushed upstairs and into my room to find Alice lying on my bed reading a book.

_'Took your time honey, Did you get lost?'_

I quickly ran over to her and was on top of her in seconds.

_'Not lost just giving you a head start'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this is only a short chapter as it's nearly Christmas and I'm feeling too Lazy to write. I only wanted you to have a snippet of information. However it's a very important chapter even if it is tiny. Keep reviewing. I Love your feedback and input :) xxxxxx**

_'Klaus, you are staring at me again, it's creepy'_

_'Babe you love it and don't deny it'_

We hadn't left the house in weeks, It had been perfect but that must now come to an end. Alice had promised to take me on a little road trip that will give me the potential to create more hybrids. I wasn't sure whether I really wanted more hybrids but it would be nice to have the option.

I kissed her on the forehead and got up to make breakfast. Something simple, pancakes and strawberries. I could feel myself becoming domesticated and part of me hated that. I loved the freedom I had but couldn't help myself from wanting to settle with her. Yet she was just like me, kept on telling me it was just sex, nothing more. Alice was fantastic, like a breath of fresh air. I needed to be with her all the time. But how could she just be using me for sex. That night at the grill, that kiss. Surely it must mean something more. I knew that I was reading too much into this but I really wanted to know what this was. Aghhh that girl was infuriating but she gave me life. God! I sound like a girl.

I took breakfast up to find Alice missing, I assumed she was in the shower as I could hear it running. I put it down on the bed and was going to join her when I received a phone call from Elena. This was out of the blue. I picked up the phone and could her heavy breathing and soft sobs.

_'Don't reply, don't make a sound. Alice is here with me. I have her Klaus. If you want to see your precious fuck buddy again I suggest that you get over to Wickery Bridge pronto'_

The phone line went dead. I began to shake, my fists curled up into tight balls and I punched a hole through the wall.

I quickly made my way to the bridge only to find Damon there with Alice. He had her wrapped up in vervain ropes which were burning her flesh away. Her mouth was gagged and she was lying limp on the floor with her hands behind her back. Damon smirked and poured some liquid on to her body. The smell of gasoline hit me like a tonne of bricks. He held up a lighter and hovered it over her head.

_'I hear you are planning to make more hybrids Klaus. I can't let you do that. Especially if it means turning vampires into Hybrids. You see Klaus no one needs any more of your little minions running around doing your every bidding. So we figured kill the girl, stop you figuring out all the new method. Everyone wins'_

_'Ahh, see Damon what you fail to realise is that I am older, faster and much smarter than you. By the time you have dropped that lighter I will have caught it and pulled your heart out and thrown you into the water bellow. Another thing you seem to forget is that I was betrayed by Lockwolf and the others. I don't need more Hybrids. Your Plan had backfired.'_

I took a step closer to her and Damon kicked her over. She lay staked in the road. Did they think I was a fool. I sprinted over and grabbed the girl that lay in front of me. It was some sleazy high school grad wearing a red wig. I should have realised. I began to walk off when Damon appeared in front of me. He handed me a picture of Alice in my bed, next to me. He had been spying on us and that was out of order. I pushed my hand through his chest and grabbed hold of his heart. I slowly began to squeeze and could feel Damon squirm in my hold.

_'Sneaking into my house is unforgivable Damon, This will cost you your life'_

I began to squeeze even harder when Damon whispered in my ear,

_'I was given that photo by someone else. She told me to give it to you and to let you know that she was coming for you. No matter how long it took. She will find you and she will Kill you.'_

_'I am immortal Damon, I cannot be killed'_

_'But Louisa can'_

I let go of Damon's heart and stepped back unable to control the shakes that took over my body. I had not heard that name in centuries. Damon was clutching his chest after my attempt at killing him and looked at me with satisfaction on his face. I was scared no doubt about it. But she was dead. I killed her. I held her in my arms as she died. She vowed she would make me mortal and that we could be together. But it changed her and she turned against me. I had to kill her. I had no choice. And now she was back to finish what she started. I bent down next to Damon and whispered in his ear

_'She is dead and now you can send her a message for me, Bring it on bitch'_

I went to walk away but I heard Damon laughing.

_'She isn't dead Klaus, Louisa is coming after you and she will kill you'_

I ran back over to Damon and ripped his heart from his chest and crushed it in my hands.

_'Try laughing when your dead'_

__**Right Hope you liked that chapter, Louisa is going to be very important! Watch this space. Clearly she has Klaus running scared!**


End file.
